In the use of continuous reactors, the results are controlled inter alia by the temperature, i.e. for certain applications it is important to maintain the temperature at an appropriate level for an appropriate period of time. It is also advantageous to be able to regulate the temperature in such a way that different steps in a sequence can take place in different temperature conditions and in a controlled manner. For plate reactors or flow modules intended to be usable for a plurality of purposes, this degree of flexibility is highly desirable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide flexible regulation of the temperature in a heat exchanger, flow module or plate reactor.
Another object of the present invention is to control exothermic and endothermic reactions in a continuous heat exchanger, plate reactor or flow module.
A further object is to provide a heat exchanger, plate reactor or flow module which is flexible.